Apparatuses and processes for applying color-altering materials, such as dyes, to hair or fibers for the purpose of temporarily or permanently dyeing is well-known in the prior art. In the case of hair, such as human hair, the purpose typically is to cover unsightly or undesired indicators of aging. In the case of fibers, such as textile fibers, the purpose might be to cover stains or to resurrect old and faded products.
Typically, the color of hair or fibers can be altered through the use of rinses, sprays, lotions or creams. When darkening hair, the coloring material usually takes the form of a dye; when lightening hair, a bleach and activator combination, along with a toner is utilized. Regardless of the coloring material that is used, they are applied in a step-by-step manner, often requiring a waiting period to allow the chemicals in the coloring material to react and for the materials to bond with the hair.
Against this background of known technology, the applicants have developed a new, more efficient, speedier, and cost-effective technique for applying coloring material to hair or fibers which can be performed outside the confines of a salon (hair) or factory (textiles), and by persons of little or no training.
More particularly, the applicants have invented a dye-bearing substrate and a method of making and using such. The substrate is constructed in such a manner as to enable the transfer of dye material to the hair or fibers without requiring the user to mix or touch the dye or other chemicals carried by the substrate.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention, however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 5,146,937 Lefebvre September 15 1992 5,121,762 DiPinto et al June 16 1992 5,002,075 Kellett et al March 26 1991 2,140,682A (U.K.) Sanders December 5 1984 4,206,195 Bolich, Jr. et al June 3 1980 ______________________________________
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,937 Lefebvre patent discloses the use of a sheet made of a polymer material having semi-flexible, thermally-insulating, hair-clinging, non porous, non slipping properties, as a dye-applying pad for hair highlighting. The polystyrene sheet defines one and another opposite flat portions merging about a fold line. A lock of hair is laid over one flat half portion of the sheet, and a fluid dye solution is applied to the lock of hair. The other flat half portion of the sheet is then folded over and flatly compressed against the first portion of sheet to take the locks in sandwich for a sufficient development time to enable permanent hair coloring.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,762 DiPinto, et al patent discloses an end wrap comprising a substrate containing hair-waving chemicals. Also disclosed is a method for waving hair comprising applying end wraps having hair-waving chemicals to hair sections, activating the end wraps and dissolving the end wraps. A kit for use in the method is included.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,075 Kellett, et al patent discloses a hair conditioning and styling pad which comprises a shaped body of a resilient, open-celled, hydrophilic polyurethane foam matrix integrally incorporating an aqueous phase incorporating about 70-90% water, about 5-25% of a hair conditioning agent, and a nonionic surfactant. The pad is preferably affixed to the tines of a styling brush or comb to yield a composite brush or comb which is effective to condition and style hair. In a further modification of the invention, color-modified aqueous phases further comprise about 5-25% of a temporary hair coloring agent, and the percentage of water in the color-modified aqueous phase will be about 60-80%.
The 2,140,682A Sanders (U.K.) patent discloses a hairdresser's masking sheet comprising a substrate of flexible material and securing means carried by the substrate. The sheet allows rapid and initial attachment to the strands of hair and effects rapid removal from the strands after treatment.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,195 Bolich, Jr., et al patent discloses an article especially designed for conditioning hair. The article is comprised of a flexible substrate releasably carrying a hair conditioning agent and a water soluble salt. The article when rubbed onto hair provides combing, detangling, static fly-away and softness benefits. Additionally, the manageability of the hair is improved.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention is related reference may be made to the remaining cited patents.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 4,658,389 Dallal, et al April 21 1987 4,594,362 Smith, et al June 10 1986 4,344,930 MacRae, et al August 17 1982 4,271,272 Strickman, et al June 2 1981 2,299,985 Hudson October 27 1942 ______________________________________